


intimidade

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Late at Night, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nameless Protagonist, Sleeping Together, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Pode ser que Ryuji seja a única coisa que ele tenha, mas isso já é mais do que o suficiente.(tradução das tags: protagonista sem nome, leve angst, introspecção, tarde da noite, dormindo juntos, literalmente dormindo juntos)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 2





	intimidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242608) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em maio de 2020. use o nome que quiser para o protagonista

Ele se acostumou com aquela sensação, e ele vai sentir muita falta disso tudo quando tiver que deixar essa vida.

Essas duas conclusões vieram de imediato, uma após a outra, no meio da noite, quando a única coisa ligada no quarto dele era sua velha televisão. Coisas que ele aprendeu a chamar como "dele", mesmo que sejam todas emprestadas. A caneca favorita dele, do lado dos jogos dele, na estante dele, que ficava ao lado da cama dele.

Dado que ele teve que jogar tudo fora quando se mudou para cá, é compreensível e irônico o quão rápido ele se agarrou às poucas coisas que teve acesso em sua chegada. Coisas que cresceram de pertences temporários para marcas do lugar onde sentia que era seu verdadeiro lar. Quando chegar a hora dele partir, o que será feito disso tudo? Será que o Sojiro vai guardar tudo num canto, ele se pergunta... O pouco que ele conseguiu comprar com o próprio dinheiro deveria ir para seus amigos, mas...

Bem, ao menos ele ainda tem algo que é verdadeiramente dele e de mais ninguém — um Ryuji Sakamoto, deitado na cama dele, roncando contra um travesseiro batido.

Aquela sensação dá um chute nele novamente. Ryuji costumava vir para o Leblanc depois da aula, e eles faziam o dever de casa juntos. Às vezes, ele ficava pro jantar; às vezes, eles iam para a casa dele e jantavam com a senhora Sakamoto. Nos finais de semana, Ryuji não pensava duas vezes antes de se acomodar e passar a noite no sótão, jogando no Nintendinho velho que tinha lá, até que seus olhos se tornassem incapazes de acompanharem as luzes piscando na tela. Ryuji é o tipo de pessoa que dorme cedo e cai no sono rápido. Ele tem um pouco de inveja disso, mas ao mesmo tempo... um tempinho para ficar pensando sozinho nunca matou ninguém. Não que ele tenha ficado sabendo. Ele faz um cafuné em cabelos loiros, e sorri pelo jeito que Ryuji se acomoda contra a mão dele. Pelo rosto dele, parece que está tendo um sonho bom.

Talvez é assim que ele devesse ver isso tudo. Um sonho bom. Quando acabar, não vai ser o fim, só o começo de um novo dia. Mesmo que ele não possa levar tudo com ele, é possível se esforçar para manter o que realmente importa ao lado dele.

Ryuji se sacode na cama, virando para o lado, olhos semi-abertos numa tentativa de entender o que está acontecendo.

"Que horas são, cara?"

“Não se preocupa, tô indo dormir. Chega pra lá."

Seu namorado obedece, criando o máximo de espaço possível naquele pequeno colchão. Se mal cabe um adolescente ali, imagina dois grandões — mas eles ainda acham isso confortável, de certa maneira, e um colchão extra fica solitário debaixo da cama. Sem mais delongas, Ryuji passa o braço por cima do tronco dele.

"Boa noite..." Ele grunhe, já caindo novamente nos braços de Morfeu. Segurando uma risada, ele aproveita para observar a expressão sonolenta de Ryuji.

“Boa noite. Desculpa por te acordar."

“Que isso, cara... te amo..." Quando parece que ele dormiu novamente, ele consegue soltar uma última mensagem. "Se preocupa não... eu vou pro meu colchão quando ficar de manhã. Não quero nem o Morgana nem o chefe gritando com a gente..."

Invés de responder, ele abraça Ryuji de volta, beijando sua testa. Feliz com o ato, ele se aconchega contra seu pescoço, pronto para mergulhar em seus sonhos novamente.

"Também te amo." Ele sussurra antes de fechar os olhos.

E é aí que a sensação para de incomodar ele, quando ela o deixa em paz. Enquanto ele ainda tem pelo menos algo— alguém, tudo vai ficar bem, independente de como o mundo trate ele. No final das contas, eles ainda têm tempo, então não tem problema em ficar assim, mesmo que só mais um pouco.

Ele desliga a televisão.


End file.
